everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Panna Twardowska
Panna Twardowska was created and belongs to GardenOfDaisy. Panna 'Anna' Twardowska is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Jan Twardowski from Polish legend 'Pan Twardowski'. She is a Rebel. Character Personality Panna is a great scientist and easy to work, as she understands there has to be cooperation, patience and sharing when working with many people, but aside of that she's not good with emotions and feelings at all. She often has problems with 'adjusting' her behavior to the situation. She feels she needs to 'adjust' otherwise others will think she's indifferent, cold or plain rude, while she's just a very clam and closed person who experiences things in her own way, which is not showing what she feels on the outside. Panna rarely smiles, but she's not sad, angry or gloomy. That's just the way she is. Anna is very unsure and insecure around others, especially, if she has nothing to focus on. She's scared to be disliked or rejected because of her character. Panna is extremely honest. Not because she wants to hurt or humiliate someone, Anna just can't see that what she's saying can be perceived by offensive. She also has problems with formulating her statements in a way they'll mean what she actually want to say. This is why she often doesn't speak her mind, especially around new people, but when she intends to say something that might hurt someone, but is sure that that person needs to hear it so that they won't get hurt in some way, she CAN do it delicately or discretely. Anna is a very fair person. She'd never sabotage a project, claim something as hers when it isn't or insist on her idea even if it's not the best. Yet, she wouldn't allow others to do that with her idea. If someone does that and doesn't stop after her talking to them, Panna WILL take her revenge. She's read many tactics books and knows many schemes, so it's not that difficult for her. Her revenges can be serious, especially since she's learned how to be a hacker and there aren't many devices she can't hack. Panna is extremely logical. It might be as helpful when dealing with her as problematic. She can be very understanding and easy to convince her to some idea, if it's logical (it has nothing to do with morality, if something is immoral, it's immoral, no matter how logical it may be) and will easily admit you're right, if you are. It might be difficult for Anna to understand someone's behavior, if it's illogical and caused troubles, but that person claims there was no other way to deal with a problem. She's very tolerant, you can tell her the weirdest thing and she'll be fine with it (as long as it's not harmful of anybody or immoral), but mostly because she just... let's be honest, she doesn't care, it's none of her business what others are interested in, unless it's interesting for her or someone's forcing her to be interested. She doesn't like it. It is also logical to her that since she's tolerant of other, others will be tolerant of her. She can adjust to pretty much all circumstances and conditions, if given a chance and time. As already mentioned Panna can be perceived as cold and unapproachable, especially when you try to talk to her when she's working. When she has a project, she's lost in her own world! At such times her face seems to be freezing, with her hands moving like crazy. Panna is a perfectionist and is pretty vulnerable to criticism. Even though she understand it's difficult to adjust to everyone's taste, she's very unhappy when someone doesn't like her creation. She won't show it, of course. Anna likes to take her time, even if she'd doing something she has great experience at to make sure there will be as little mistakes as possible. Anna loves her father very much and she's proud of what he did with powers he gt from Devil, bur she thinks he moved to far with signing such contract to become smarter then anyone. She believes that one's creation is worth most, if it's done with abilities one has or learned by themselves and with had work. It doesn't mean she despises asking for help - she disapproves having someone else or something else to do the job for you. She's working very hard herself and rejects Devil's propositions of lending her some magic, just for a moment, even if she's terribly stuck with her project. She is very much like Dr Brennan form 'Bones' Science Panna is a man girl of all kinds of science and technology, including computers, alchemy, magic, chemistry, math, biology, physics, robotics, psychology etc. She loves to read, mostly science books, but she also enjoys other kinds and genres. Panna likes to know at leas a little about every topic. In some cases she's very good at theory, but can't really use it in practice, like sports, psychology or magic: she knows at what angle you should throw a ball to score, but she's not a player; she knows how vulnerable person's psyche is, but she can't put that knowledge into use t better communicate with people; she knows all spells and pentagrams, but she can't use magic on her own. She's very good at remembering stuff, connecting various elements, finding and correcting mistakes. Once she hears, reads or sees something it'll never be forgotten. She has many schemes and patterns in her head she can recreate at all times. Panna is often able to do something from nothing, she can also repair many mechanisms with simplest tools. Anna really enjoys working with machines, especially older ones and clocks. She doesn't mind getting dirty, weather with oil, ground or dust. Panna is a good IT specialist, she can even be called a hacker, although she still has a lot to learn. She's actually pretty new to such technologies, as they might need some time to arrive at the Moon. Even though she spent almost her whole life among stars, astrology is still one of her favorite sciences. He has her own Enchanted Telescope, she made with her dad, so it's magical. It can show you every star you want to see no matter how far it is, you can name it or just focus your sight on it. Panna also enjoys looking at the stars without the telescope, she's not thinking about dating often, but she thinks it's a good date idea. Anna's story hasn't started yet, so she can't summon ghosts yet, which she's really happy about. Appearance Panna has dark-brown, almost black, straight hair and warm brown eyes. Pan Twardowski How the Story Goes There are many versions of this legend varying mostly in details, and you can find it on the Internet in English, but I'm going to use the version that I know best. In super short: Twardowski was a nobleman who sold his soul to the Devil in exchange for great knowledge and magical powers. However, Twardowski wanted to outwit the devil by including a special clause in the contract, stating that the devil could only take Twardowski's soul to Hell during his visit to Rome – where he didn't want to go at all. Eventually the Devil tricked Twardowski and caught him not in the city, but at an inn called Rome in Polish. While being spirited away, Twardowski started to pray to the Virgin Mary, which made the devil drop him on the Moon where he lives to this day. Full legend: Many centuries ago in Krakow lived a nobleman named Jan Twardowski. He was an educated man who loved books and science. He was also interested in magic and alchemy, but after many years of research found that witchcraft is not possible without the help of supernatural creatures. So he found in his book collection volumes about summoning devils and applied within them guidance. After celebrating rituals candles started dimming and in front of Twardowski appeared a tall, slim and dressed in black Devil. He had small black horns on his head, fingers ending with sharp claws, hooves instead of feet and hairy tail hanging in the back. Devil looked at Twardowski and smiled slyly revealing his sharp teeth and asked how he can help? Twardowski told briefly about his research on magic and desire to do real magic. Devil asserted that man's dreams will soon come true and he needs to sign the Devil's Pact under which Twardowski had to give his soul to the Devil. But nobleman decided to outwit the Devil: he said he'd shorten his wait for Twardowski's soul for such generous offer, by adding to the pact record that the Devil can take Jan as soon as he arrives in Rome. Devil won't have to wait for a long time, because in a few weeks he plans to visit this city. Devil was greatly pleased with the additional recording and that soon he'll gain a new soul. He did not know, however, that in fact Twardowski didn't intend to visit Rome at all. A moment later the pact was signed by both parties. The devil was to serve Jan in doing any magic nobleman could think of. He rubbed his hands because the task should be extremely simple and fun. Human souls are still unruly, greedy and bad, and the nobleman will certainly use the diabolical magic for evil purposes. With new powers Twardowski set off on a journey through the Commonwealth. with his magic he created a huge rooster he rode and visited Polish villages and towns. What a surprise it was for the Devil when Jan began using diabolical power to do good: he'd help both people and animals, cure wounded, heal sick, rejuvenate old and more. Twardowski became famous and wealthy. One day the king Sigismund Augustus called him over and asked him for help in recalling the spirit of the deceased queen. Of course, Jan Twardowski managed to do the task of recalling the image of a woman in one of the palace's mirrors, gaining a great favor from the king. Devil became furious as it's been not only weeks from the date of signing the contract, but months and years. Twardowski didn't even think of going to Rome. Devil then turned into a peasant and came to Jan asking for help in the healing supposedly sick mother. Jan willingly agreed to go with him to a nearby inn where she was supposed to lay. But hardly had he crossed the threshold of the inn when Devil took his true form, he began to laugh loudly as he's finally managed to capture Twardowski's soul!Jan couldn't understand what happened until Devil told him the name of the inn: Rome. Nobleman turned pale and began to curse his carelessness, but he needed to act quickly, because the devil had already snatched him up, and high above the earth carried to hell. Frightened Twardowski started praying to the Holy Mother begging for help. Already after the first words Devil became weaker. When the prayer was coming to the end Devil suffered such agony that he screamed and eventually dropped Jan and then fled to hell. It happened that at that time they were flying over the Moon, and there fell Twardowski. He sits there to this day and I yearningly watches the Earth and beloved his Poland. How does Panna come into it? During the years of having great power and wealth, Twardowski was very popular among women. One day he met a girl whom he liked more then others, but being aware of Devil watching his every step decide not to get involved into a serious relationship, not to mention a marriage. Yet it turned out she got pregnant with him. When Panna was born her father was already living on the Moon. Still having some of Devil's magic he was able to breather there, plus he kept all the knowledge he had earned. With it he built a giant telescope to watch his darling growing up. At some point he managed to create a portal to Earth. He wanted to use it to visit his family, but whenever he'd come down the Devil'd try to capture him again. Thus he stayed at the Moon. Instead, he created a magic mirror he could use to communicate with his baby. When Panna turned 5 she went to visit her dad on the Moon for the first time. From now on she'd go there regularly. When she was 9 she decided to move to her dad's Księżycowy Dwór (Moon Manor) for good. She became her dad's connection to world, as Devil can't get her. Panna is not rebelling against her destiny, there's no exact reason for that, but she's not super hyped about it either. She gets a chance to gain an incredible knowledge and use it to help others, but is then forced to live theoretically alone on the Moon... Not very enjoyable... BUT. Now she loves someone. And in her story there's no place for love. Thus Panna Became a Rebel, so that she can be with someone who truly understands her and decides to love her for who she really is, what she really likes and what she really can do. Relationships Family Father Jan 'Pan' Twardowski Dad is a little like... a crazy scientist... Yes, the years of loneliness in his laboratory ha this influence on him. He got me interested in science and we often work together. Sometimes he forgets I'm his daughter and not his coworker or assistant and is rough with me, but it's easy to remind him he's my tata (Polish for 'dad'). He is very trustworthy and honest. Although he'd do anything fo science, which is a little worrying... Every year he gives me a challange, we call it 'The Hard Challenge' (surname Twardowski consists the word 'twardy' which mean 'hard' or 'tough' in Polish), where I have to come up with a scientific project on a given topic chosen by him. Main point is for me to find the solution on my own, but he's always willing to help me and after I finish my project we're always going through my ideas together talking about my solutions and correcting mistakes. We're always having most fun and understanding each other best when doing science together. In other cases... not so much. Tata can focus only on science. Mom, Katarzyna 'Pani' Twardowska Mom is a very warm, lively, emotional woman who loves to smile and laugh. I have no idea why she got interested in dad, they're so different! Mom and dad aren't married, but my mama (Polish for 'mom') uses his surname. She can't go to the Moon too often, Devil's magic isn't working like that on her, but she says she feels just fine down there, keeping an eye on our property. She's a very good landlady and has a head for business. Mama may seem naive, but you can't cheat on her easily! Whenever I need an advice on emotional matter or about people she's the one I go to, she always know what to say. She's trying to share my interests, she'd always listen when I'm talking about my new projects, but science is not really her thing. Friends It's difficult for me to make friends, but fortunately I have some people who manage to deal with me. Tsukiko Hime It's no surprise different cultures have different idea of what happens on the Moon, so there are actually other fairytales residing there. My MBFFA (Moon Best Friend Forever After) is Tsukiko Hime. For some reason she actually likes me, like really sincerely like me and to spend time with me even though I keep talking about my studies... Tsukiko's always smiling and happy and she's so warm to everybody, including me. This is why I'm really happy whenever she comes to me when she needs an answer to something, I'm happy I can help her too. And it's really nice that she tries to find news to tell me and talk about them with me, even though I usually already know them. She makes me a better... warmer person. Tsukiko's also the one who told me about EAH and invited me to join too. I felt so relived and happy when she agreed to by my roommate. It's great to live with your best friend. Celes Mochigome I saw Celes many times before coming to EAH and I always wanted to meet her, but both of use were busy with our own business. When I moved to EAH and Tsukiko said she wants us to meet I got quite excited... And I screw it up. Since Celes is the next Moon Rabbit I wanted to say something nice about bunnies, but instead mentioned their incredible ability of reproducing! The rest of the meeting was a disaster. I wanted to let her know how much I admire her dedication to her preparations to become the Moon Rabbit, how beautiful and original her style is or that I think her story is fascinating, but instead I'd talk about more weird facts about rabbits, I even mentioned some recipes for preparing one! Our next encounters were just as awkward and embarrassing, until somehow we started talking about astronomy. When the topic started it just, clicked. I was so happy! We still have a long way to go, but I think she starts to like me. Or at least tolerates. That's promising, isn't it? Krystal Glassmountain Krystal was the first non-Moon fairytale I met. We get along quite well, even though we don't have much in common. I don't understand why, but I'm definitely not complaining. We've tried to do different things together, but non of them really worked out for us, with the exception of reading (although we usually read different books), some experiment with glass and playing badminton. Badminton is easy and enjoyable. If you play for fun you don't have to move too much and you just need to hit the shuttle at a right angle. Amber Baltic I met Amber through Krystal, they're BFFAs, and, to tell the truth, we befriended, because of her. It was difficult at the beginning, we couldn't find a way to communicate, but we tried for Krystal. I might be bad at relationships, but I know you need to try for a new friendship to work out. Eventually we understood we both like to learn about sea creatures and finally made connection. Pet I have hens. Ten hens and a rooster, Alchemist. Alchemist's with me in EAH. Hens are the only animals I can befriend for some reason. Romance - Ryusei Arctic Panna is in a relationship with Ryusei Arctic by Homiestars ^-^ Anna and Ryu became a couple naturally without dates and such, they just spent time together, it's this 'best friend to a lover' kind of relationship. They spend a lot of their time working on their computers and just being techno geeks together! Panna loves hearing all technological news from Ryusei and generally listening to him and invites him to participate or at least watch her experiments. She'd often talk about her projects with finest details to him. Her works are very important to her and by telling Ryu about them she's showing him her love as she want him to be part of her life, but she can't express it well with words. Whenever they are together they look for a chance to touch or hold hands. Anna and Ryu often chat with each other on their MirrorPads during their classes. She's very caring about his health and sometimes she'd even hack his laptop to make him take a break, have something to eat or take a nap. Also Panna might reprimand Ryusei fo his 'dirt ways' with the MirrorNet, but she's unable of being angry at him for longer time. Panna is fascinated with magic, so she often asks Ryusei to show her some of his frost magic. She's always trying to analyze it, but since it's magic, Anna's not very successful at that and gets irritated or gloomy. Enemies Devil from dad's story is not really my enemy. He's quite nice to me, very polite. Whenever I come down he comes and asks how I'm doing and how's my dad. The only problem is that he's trying to trick me even before my story has started. He's quite irritating. I can't understand how you can be such a nagging person when you've been rejected so many times. It's illogical. Outfits Panna wears darker, often less vivid colors, mostly shades of brown, red and green. She prefers delicate, not too outstanding make up, hardly ever uses lipstick unless it's a peachy or nude color. Her outfits are heavily inspired by Sarmatian attire, outfits very characteristic for when period called Sarmatism was on in Poland. You can read about it here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sarmatism%7C (it generally didn't have such a good influence on Polish society that time, to tell the truth). She prefers to wear long sleeves, long skirts, tights and generally be covered. Trivia * 'panna' in Polish means 'miss', 'young, unmarried woman. ** don't ever ask Panna what will happen when she gets married. She'll hate you immediately. * 'pan' in Polish means 'Mr.' or 'master, lord'. * 'pani' in Polish means 'Mrs', 'lady'. * Katarzyna is Polish variant of Catherine. * if you'll ask her what she's doing she'll tell you exactly what she's doing - in slightest detail, without even taking a break. * the name of Panna's house, Księżycowy Dwór, comes from Polish words for 'moon' - 'księżyc' and 'manor' - 'dwór'. * she loves cold temperatures, as she's been growing up on Moon, where it's always cold. She's very resistant. * she's not very sporty, but she wants to learn ice skating. * she's quite resistant to pretty much all kind of magic due to her dad being exposed to Devil's magic for such a long time. * Panna doesn't like very spicy, very sweet, very sour or very bitter food and very hot dishes. She loves cold stuff. * Panna doesn't use nicknames and such, always uses full names. She doesn't mind, if others do that with her name, but it's simply not what she would do. * Panna likes 90-99% cocoa chocolate the most. Quotes TBA Gallery Panna Twardowska First Chapter.png|Panna Twardowska First Chapter/Basic outfit by GardenOfDaisy Eahfansa17estellap2.png|Panna with her cool-as-ice boyfriend by amazing DatAsymptote Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Polish Category:Pan Twardowski Category:Rebels Category:GardenOfDaisy's Characters